The present invention relates to a barrel plating apparatus, in which a large number of works are accommodated in barrels when they are plated.
In a barrel of a plating apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese utility model publication No. 61-336, a cover or cap is detachably provided over an opening for charging and discharging works. Therefore, it is necessary to detach and reattach the cover by a manual operation for charging the works into the barrel and discharging them. This is a primary reason why a series of the plating operations can not be fully automated.
Japanese utility model, laid-open publication No. 51-174500, discloses a barrel including an opening without a cover. However, this barrel must be swung through an angle smaller than 180 degrees and the opening must always be directed upwardly or obliquely upwardly during the treating operation so as to prevent the works from discharging from the barrel. Therefore, a stirring efficiency of such a barrel of the swing type is less than that of a conventional rotating barrel, so that a long time is required for the plating operation in the swing barrel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved plating apparatus, overcoming the above-noted disadvantages, in which a barrel of a rotating type without a cover is employed.